X daycare
by BabyRie16
Summary: A new story, and yes I know I have to update my others. This is another of many AB stories. In this one it contains some of my favorite X-boys. Infantalism and Spanking of adults. don't like, don't read. Read and don't like, not my problem ;p.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, just a little more," he twisted a bolt.

At the moment he was making little 'bugs'. He'd use them, or sell them rather, to help get in and spy. At the moment they were no more than simple hardware shells. But they were still able to move. He just had to put the software in them and they'd need to be tested. He smiled to himself. He could be such a genius at times.

"I am amazing," he smiled. "I sounded a bit like Hank there." He paused as the doorbell rang, "Company?"

At the door was a familiar face. One that had a visor and liked to keep a close 'eye' on things.

"Hello, Scott," he looked down at him.

"Hi Forge. Just came to see what you're working on lately," he waltzed in.

He raised a brow at him, "Shouldn't you be babysitting your brother?" He didn't recall inviting him in.

"I'm not sure where Alex is at the moment," he shrugged and looked toward the door that led to the lab,

"So, anything new?"

"You just wanted to get out of the mansion, didn't you?"

"Yes. Mainly."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Ok, you can stay here a few minutes. Are you thirsty?" He was responded to with a nod, "Ok, I'll get you a drink. Stay here and don't touch anything."

Being the 'mechanic' he was, he tended to hoard a bunch of his things around his rooms.

Being the curious one that Scott was, he looked into the lab and walked over, checking out all the new finished products and working progresses. Always impressive what he could come up with. He noted some things on the desk. Little bugs? His place was infested. Scott rolled his eyes and quickly brushed them off the desk into the garbage.

"Scott?" Forge looked around. He noted his lab door open and a figure moving around in there. "Hey!"

"Yeah?" Scott walked toward the door.

"Out!" He grabbed his arm, pulling him out and giving him a hard swat like he'd seen the professor give him on occasions. "What part of 'stay here and don't touch anything' didn't you get!" he swatted his butt again.

"Yeow!" he flinched, "Sorry, I was just looking!"

He grumbled and let him go, "You'd better not have touched anything." He looked in the room quickly and closed the door, "Drink your chocolate and leave."

"But there's nothing to do at the mansion."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, just stop whining. It's hard to believe you're almost 20," he shook his head. He went back to his lab.

Scott smiled and sat, drinking his hot chocolate. He soon got a call. It was the professor telling him to get Remy and Longshot from the casino before a mob attacked them for cheating. After a series of groans and complaints, he was given some motivation to move in the form of Xavier threatening to take him over his knee.

"Thanks for the drink, I have to go," Scott set the cup down and left.

"Yeah, see ya." Forge looked over his devices and couldn't find them.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott got to the Casino and saw the two mutants having fun on the table while others around them looked very angry. He sighed and walked over, poking Remy's back first. He'd had to swim through a pool of women to get to him.

"Oui?" He noted it was Scott, "Can I help you with something?" He prepared to throw out some cards, but Scott took them.

"The professor wants you back at the mansion."

"I'm busy," he pulled at his card.

"Now, Remy. You won't like it if he sends Logan for you."

Remy sighed. If Logan was the one to come for him, it would end in a completely different way than this. He threw his cards down and went to get his money while Scott went to get Longshot from the game of craps.

"Can't threaten me with Wolverine," Longshot said, tossing the die.

"No, but I can tell Colossus. I'm sure he'd be very thrilled to come get you."

He grumbled. His 'adopted' brother Piotr wouldn't be above dragging him out of there by his ear. He glared at Scott before throwing the die down and getting his money.

He walked to Remy, "Why is the Professor's favorite always down our throats?" He counted his money before pocketing it.

"Because he has nothing better to do," Remy scoffed.

"I can always tell your guardians how you two were at casinos without permission and under aged," Scott warned, "'Pete, did you know that Lonnie was playing craps? You didn't? Just count the money he has.'" He looked at Lonnie, a name they'd given to Longshot. "'Logan, I thought you said Remy was only allowed to gamble?'"

Remy glared at him. "Shut up, Scott," he rolled his eyes, "Just because we're not pampered brats like you doesn't give you the right to be a prick."

"No, you're just normal brats," he scoffed, "Angel is the one who's a prick."

That was one thing they could all agree on.

"X-punks?" Pietro smirked, "Nice to see you all.

Scott scoffed, "Your daddy let you out?"

"I always come out at this time to play," he smirked


	3. Chapter 3

Remy smirked at Longshot and put a hand on his pocket. They both were more than ready to fight and who better than the school's biggest foe's kid?

"Want some?" He smirked, "I'll have stolen your cards and your knives before you get the chance."

"Let's test that out," Remy pulled them out.

"We're not supposed to be fighting," Scott said, "Why don't you go do whatever you need to do and stop being a burden to the real adults?"

He raised a brow and ran over, punching him, "The 'real' adults seem real weak these days."

Scott growled. That was all he needed before blasting at him with his optic beams. Remy and Lonnie nodded, joining in.

The fight only lasted a few moments. Pietro prepared to hit Scott when something jumped into his eye.

"Gah!" he complained as whatever it was crawled into his hair, "Ew! You have fleas!" he brushed his hair trying to get it off, "I'll sue you if I get fleas!" He went to go try to wash it out before it laid eggs.

Scott raised a brow and climbed up, not knowing what he was talking about. Remy and Lonnie snickered amongst themselves as they helped each other up.

"Man, we'd better get back before the Professor has a fit," Scott complained. He'd gotten a bit more action than he bargained for.

Remy and Lonnie laughed the whole walk home. They had made some cash, got in a fight and they were going back and forth cracking jokes on the whole 'flea' comment. Scott simply pouted and tried to ignore them both.

Meanwhile, Forge was losing his mind trying to find his bugs. He'd practically destroyed the lab looking for them. He sighed and complained about how he knew Scott had something to do with this. He'd deal with him later, at the moment he needed those machines back so that he could properly equip them with their software.


	4. Chapter 4

Forge growled and pulled out the controller he'd made to go along with them. He had one master controller made, for himself, to control them all. Right now he had it set where he could track them with a frequency they would give off. He set the signal to be strong so he could find them faster since they were so little.

"And a little slight of the wrist," he pressed the navy button in the middle of the device and waited for the action.

"OW!" Scott rubbed the back of his head and glared at Remy and Lonnie, both conveniently behind him, "What was that for?"

"What was what?" Remy arched his back feeling something. Lonnie grabbed the back of his neck.

"Knock it off! I know one of you did that!"

"What are you talking about?" Remy rubbed his back, "It's probably the mosquitoes out. Let's get inside before we're eaten alive."

Forge looked at the four dots. He noticed they were still moving, "What the-! They should be perfectly still now!" he noted the speed they were moving.

"Where were you?" Logan gave Remy a look.

He sighed, "Nowhere," he took his jacket off and hung it up, "Just out with Longshot."

"Do I need to go over the rules of curfew with you again?"

"It's not curfew just yet and we got into a fight with Quicksilver," he took his shirt off and began to dress for bed.

Logan raised a brow, "You hardly go to sleep before I have to tell you."

"Thanks for your concern; mom," he climbed into bed, "I'm simply tired."

Logan rolled his eyes and put the blanket over him, "Fine, but we're continuing this discussion in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Scott groaned as his alarm went off. He didn't want to get up for class, he was too sleepy. Not to mention he had a whopper of a headache and it was only 6 am. He sighed and grabbed his glasses and went to get some aspirin.

He stumbled into class a few minutes later. He was having a hard time walking now.

"Hey, you ok, Scott?" Alex walked over and looked at his older brother, "You're paler than normal."

"I don't feel too good. I woke up with a headache now I'm having a hard time moving."

"Remy. Remy!" Logan swatted him, "Get up before you're late to class again."

He groaned in response to the hit and yelling.

"I still owe you a spankin' from last night and you're pushing it!"

"I don't feel good!" he whined.

"What's wrong?" he pulled the covers off.

"What's wrong with your skin?" Piotr asked, looking at Lonnie's pale complexion.

"I'm not sure," he looked at himself, "Is this something normal for humans?"

"Not unless you're born albino," He sighed, "Let's get you to Hank."

"I'm going to kill Scott!" Forge walked around the school. He was closing in on three.

"Hank, can you see what's wrong with Lonnie?" Col asked.

Hank looked at him, "Uhm...ok."

"Scott, Scott!" Alex shook him, "The teacher wants you to answer the question."

Scott opened his eyes, "Uhm...uhm..." He fell over from his seat to the floor.

"Scott!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hank looked at the three. He didn't know what was wrong with them and was inspecting them for what was wrong.

"Will they be ok?" Logan asked.

"I have to find what's wrong with them first," he attached some electros to their heads and took some blood.

He tested it, "There's nothing wrong in blood...oh dear." 

"What? What is 'oh dear'?" Logan looked at him.

"Will they be ok?" Piotr asked.

"There seems to be very little brain activity. This is probably why they passed out."

Suddenly the door was opened and Forge walked in, "Where are my bugs!"

Everyone stared at him.

"..." he walked over to where the signals were strongest.

"What are you doing here?" Logan looked.

"Searching," he rubbed Scott's head and pulled out his device and did the same with Remy and Lonnie, "Keep him on a leash, "he pointed to Scott.

"What are those devices?"

"My new little items." he began to explain.

"So then now that the device is gone they'll get better right?" Alex asked.

"We'll have to see," he told him.

Remy slowly groaned. He wrapped in the covers and turned.

"You ok, kid?" Logan looked at his adopted son. Remy sobbed and turned, "its ok," he rubbed his head.

He turned a few times and slowly the covers began to get darker. Logan just stared, disgusted.

"Remy!" he looked.

Remy opened his eyes, they were completely blank. Logan just stared.

"Remy?"

He appeared to look at him. He began to sob and wipe his eyes, "Wet."

"Beast!" Logan ran for Beast room.


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened?" Beast looked at him.

"He woke up, there's something wrong with his eyes and he pissed all over the bed!" Alex told him, "And now the bed is going to stink!"

"Hank!" Logan looked at him, "Explain to me what's wrong with Remy!"

"Did he just wake up and wet the bed?"

"...Yes..." he stared.

"Are his eyes blank?"

Logan just stared at him.

"I don't know what's wrong with them," he said, "Maybe it has something to do with those devices?"

"So what the h3ll am I supposed to do!" he glared.

"Personally I wouldn't leave him alone too long," he said, "But I do think this may be from the lowered brain activity. Bring them in here and we'll see. Just make sure they don't urinate on my floor."

Alex groaned and went to make sure his brother was still in bed. Logan growled and went to get Remy.

Remy was still in bed, crying. He thought Logan left him now. He looked around and tried to think of what to do.

"Remy, be quiet," Logan walked in, "Why are you crying?"

He sobbed, "Ma...mee...lef!" he cried

He covered his ears. Why did Remy have to call him 'mom'? Why couldn't he call him 'dad' or 'Logan' like other teenage boys?

"I'm back," he assured him, "And you need to see Hank. Take off your clothes and change," Remy just looked at him still sobbing, "Why are you looking at me? Get up and change."

He just began to cry again. Logan sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the bed and pulling him to the bathroom. He ran some water and went to take the sheets and covers off the bed.

"Mommy!" Remy cried.

"What! I'm right in here," he carefully peeled the fabric off the bed. Good thing the plastic was still on the mattress.

"Don't leave!" he cried.

He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

After almost an hour all three of the teens were brought to Hank's office. He looked at them and noticed Alex's face.

"You're not sick too, are you?" he asked.

"I just had to touch my brother's body, I'm very sick."

He rolled his eyes and ran some quick test, "I think I may have found the problem."


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you fix it? That's all that matters," Alex asked. The idea of seeing his brother naked was gross enough but to have to do it more than once would be murder to his eyes.

Beast sighed, "Well...The brain activity hasn't increased much. Nowhere near the level of activity should it be. Very close to that of a young child," he told them.

Piotr looked at him, head tilted, "I do not understand."

"I mean that they aren't and _can't _think like adults. Not with the way their brains are functioning right now. At this moment they're nothing more than mere toddlers."

The three just stared. Beast nodded. This made poor Logan faint while the others just stared at Hank as if to expect him to tell him they were being Punk'd.

"So, do you mean they will keep wetting themselves?" Col asked.

"I'm afraid so," he nodded, "If I were you I'd get some supplies. It might be easier to do the shopping together. Alex will definitely need some help with this." he told the Russian, "You having younger siblings should be good with some of this."

Colossus sighed and nodded. This was going to be...very odd, "We should get some things now," he grabbed Logan's body and threw it over his shoulder, "Come Alex."

Logan groaned. They had to be fast about this. The 'kids' had only peed about an hour ago, so that meant they needed...diapers...and quick. Colossus blushed as he got the diapers he figured would fit and opened them, taking the others to the bathroom to show them how to do it.

Logan growled and shook his arm as the tape got stuck to the skin and hair. Alex sobbed as he put it around his brother. Piotr was pretty silent as he diapered Lonnie.

"How do you work this!" Logan asked him.

Col just looked at him, "It is not that difficult," he told him. Trying to inform him on how to do it. It basically ended with him putting it on Remy for Logan.

The rest of the shopping consisted of groans and whines, until they got to the toy aisle. Then it consisted of groans, whines and cries. There was a limit of the toys that they could get them, especially considering that the rooms might have to be combined to keep a better eye on hem.

"Why do I have to do this?" Alex complained, "He's older than me! I shouldn't have to literally pamper him!"

"Well stop whining. You ain't the only one suffering," Logan knocked Remy's hand away as he tried to pull his hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Scott looked around and reached to touch something. It looked like a ball to him. Which meant it was a toy, in his current state of mind.

"Don't touch," Alex pulled his hand away. What he thought was a ball was a glass bowl, "Stay close. It was bad enough me watching you when you were normal, but this is just sad."

Scott whined and pointed to the vase, "Play."

"That is not a plaything and if you break it you buy it," he told him. He was using Scott's money anyway to buy the stuff he needed at the moment anyway.

After another hour of shopping Piotr figured they'd had what they needed, considering he was the only one with real child experience. Other than that of the children at the school.

"So what do we do with them?" Alex asked, "I can't watch him all day, I have classes to go to," he didn't mind missing his classes but not to watch his older brother act more like a kid than normal.

"We should talk to the Professor," Logan said, "He might be able to fix this." The others nodded in agreement and put the stuff in Logan's car.

"You know Logan I can't control everyone for an eternity," Xavier told him, "I could make them act more adult or normal but they would still have something wrong with them. And if I have control of them at the moment, if things take a turn for the worst we might not be able to know."

"Didn't you threaten to make me think I was a 6 year old girl?" Logan glared at him.

He smirked, "You remember that. Well that aside," he touched Lonnie's head, "The current condition of their brainwaves is limiting what even I can do to them," he paused, "There's too little activity at the moment."

Logan groaned and growled at Piotr and Alex as they snickered at the mention of Xavier's old threat to him, "So they're stuck that way?"

"At least for a while," he nodded.

He sighed and pulled Remy out by hand, "This day keeps getting better and better."

"I can make some arrangements for you three, however," Xavier told them.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan growled, "Some arrangements."

Xavier had told them they could put the three regressed teens in the X daycare. The X daycare was originally made for the xmen who had children and still needed to work. And the occasional mutant who was still a little slow in developing.

That all sounded nice and kind of Xavier, but considering the circumstances this meant that Logan, Piotr, and Alex would have to work part-time in the daycare, mainly taking care of their own 'kids'.

Colossus smiled, "On the bright side, Logan, at least we can use this time to childproof our rooms," he put a hand on the older mutant's shoulder. Logan simply groaned and left with the Russian to get pointers on how to 'childproof' his room.

"Mommy!" Remy cried as Logan left, "Mommy~!" he sat on the floor and sobbed.

Scott and Lonnie watched him for a few minutes before looking at the setting. So many dull shades of yellow, blues, and pinks. Not that they knew what the colors were called at the moment.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Storm looked at the three. She wasn't working in the daycare, persé, but she was just sitting in there while Jean stepped out to get some food.

Lonnie crawled over to Remy and shook his leg, "Why crying?"

"I...wan...ma..mee!" he sobbed, "Ma..mee...lef...mee!" his words were slightly distorted from him crying and talking.

Lonnie looked at the door. He wasn't as upset about his older brother leaving as Remy was about Logan, so he didn't completely understand why Remy was crying.

"Ok, ok," Storm walked over, "its ok, Remy, Logan will be back very soon," she rubbed his back, "Are you thirsty? Want a juice box?"

He nodded, blank eyes looking toward her. She went to the fridge and got a juice box for him and the other two. She didn't know when they last ate but she assumed it was probably a while ago after hearing Alex's rambling on what happened to his brother.

"Here we go," she handed them each one.

Scott took his and chewed on the top. Lonnie simply smiled and shook his, listening to the liquid swish inside. Remy tilted his head, not understanding but mimicking Longshot.

She sighed and took Remy's, causing him to whine and reach for it, "Hold on," she put the straw in it, "There, now don't-" she was interrupted by getting blasted with some aftermath of liquid, "Squeeze..." she sighed and took the now empty juice box from him.

He whined and wiped his eyes, sobbing. She walked over and wiped his face with a damp towel while Scott continued to chew his and Lonnie shook his up.

"No, these aren't toys," she took Lonnie's and Scott's. Lonnie didn't seem too bothered by his being taken, but Scott wouldn't let go, "Stop. Give it to me," she told him.

"No!" he pulled back, "No!"

She rolled her eyes and pulled it harder. He reached down and tried to bite her hand. She gasped and reflexively slapped him. He fell back rubbing his face and crying. Storm sighed and looked at the damage. It was nothing much, didn't break the skin. As for Scott, he'd be fine.

Scott cried and rubbed his cheek as she walked away, "Bad!"

"We don't bite," she scolded, "If you bite you get a spanking." He cried and wiped his eyes. She knew there was something wrong. He'd gotten in plenty of fights and taken worse hits than that. But she might have hit him harder than she thought. At the moment she couldn't wait for the other three to come back.


	11. Chapter 11

Storm fixed them bottles, since they apparently couldn't handle juice boxes. She'd have to tell their adult counterparts that. Speaking of them they'd been gone for a while now. She was pretty sure that Logan and Piotr could handle their two but she felt pretty bad for Alex.

Everyone thought from behavior Alex was the older brother at times. Especially considering how much he always checked on Scott. But that was when Scott was capable of taking care of himself for the most part. Now Scott could hardly talk and that meant Alex would really have to look after him. Of course everyone would help, but it was still his responsibility.

"Ladee!" Scott called to Storm, "Ladee!"

"Yes?" she replied, "What's wrong?" 

"Wet!" he shifted on the floor.

Storm blinked and stared. Alex did tell her about diapers but none of them remembered to leave any and for the obvious reasoned there weren't any in the room that would fit him. All she could do was call one of them.

"Yeah?" Logan answered the phone, "We're almost done...No we'd have been done a long time ago if the kid hadn't been whining and didn't throw a fit over us fixin' up his room."

~~Flashback time _~~

"No! I don't want anything in here changed!" Alex stood in front of his door, "I am not taking care of Scott! He isn't my kid. He isn't even my LITTLE brother!"

"Move aside, kid," Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was still depressed over Remy and having to listen to him cry for him the whole walk down the hall.

"Come on!" he complained, "It's not fair I get all the burden and misery of having a kid without the pleasure of having sex!"

Logan glared at him, "Move. Now."

"You shouldn't view it like that, little one. View it as you taking care of your family when in need."

"That's easy for you to say. You're use to taking care of your older brother. I don't want to take care of Scott! Why don't we just give him to the professor!"

"The professor has a school to run," Piotr said, "We'll help you," he put a hand on his head.

He knocked his hand away, "I don't want help! I don't want to do it at all!"

Logan grabbed him, lifting him up and pushing the door open, "Get in there."

The room was very clean. Especially considering that it was the room of a teenage boy. The clothes were neatly put away, the floor was spotless and everything was organized with labels.

Alex pushed Logan, "Don't touch anything! He is NOT coming in here!"

Logan growled and picked him up, going to toward the desk. He pulled out the chair and threw him over his lap, "I'm sick of your whining," he pulled his pants down.

"Hey! Stop!" he kicked trying to get up, "Leave me alone!"

"Stop being such a brat!" he began to swat him hard.

He whined and kicked after the first few hits, "Ow! Stop Logan!" but of course his demands fell on deaf ears and in no time he was sobbing, "Pete make him stop!" he begged.

Col felt bad for him but he had to admit this was pretty well deserved. Considering that Alex had done nothing but complain every step of the way there wasn't too much to be done or said to make Col really feel a need to stop the older mutant.

"Owww!" he sobbed, "Please stop!"

"You gonna stop being such a brat and quit whining?" Logan paused for his answer, which came in the form of a nod, "Pull your pants up and help us set yer room up."

~~End flashback _~~

Storm rolled her eyes, "He is just a kid."


	12. Chapter 12

After they finished with their rooms, Logan went to get his kid while Piotr got Scott and Lonnie. He'd give Alex some help first and then come help Logan. Logan may not have liked it that way, but he did admit Alex needed the most help out of the two of them.

"Hey, Storm," he opened the door an looked in, "How were they?"

"Mamee!" Remy dive tackled Logan into the wall, "You leef me!" he sobbed into the older mutant's chest.

Storm smiled as Logan groaned, "Well Remy cried for you most of the time, Lonnie wasn't any trouble, but Scott bit me."

He gave Scott a glare, "Little brat," he stood, virtually picking Remy up, "Well I'll let his brother deal with him," he readjusted Remy. "Thanks for watching them. I have to feed Remy and try to stall until the giant gets done with the kid." She smiled and nodded.

Logan got back to his room and sniffed. "Did you pee?" he looked at him. Remy nodded on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me that?" He shrugged. Logan groaned and looked around. He'd already cleaned the bed and didn't want to put him there so he put him on the dresser. Close enough to a changing table.

He looked at his son and shook his head, "Not my day," he opened a pack of diapers he'd got earlier. They were the disposable kind and they had frogs on the band. He rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the front of Remy's jeans. He shook his head and unzipped them, pulling them to his ankles.

Remy sucked his thumb as Logan tried to do the same thing Piotr did. He growled as the tape got stuck to him again. Remy got bored and climbed off the dresser. His pants were still to his ankles so he crawled on the floor as Logan fought with the diaper.

He found his toys and pulled at the box to get the train out. He whined and pulled harder. He began to cry when he couldn't get it open.

"Hold on Remy, I've almost got it," he pulled the diaper off his arm, gritting his teeth as it took some hair. He looked around, "Where?" He saw him by the bed and rolled his eyes, "Come here."

"Mamee play!" he sobbed pointing to the little red tonka train.

"Remy you can play with that after you eat and I change you. Now come here."

He cried and tried to pull the box open. Logan sighed and picked him up, taking the box from him and setting him back on the dresser. Remy kicked and sobbed pointing to it. He kicked as well as he could, anyway.

"Stop that," Logan unfastened the tape on the wet diaper Remy was in. "Eww," he sighed and pulled it off of him and tossed it in his garbage bag. He shook his head and put the other one around him, "I'm supposed to do something else." he paused and thought, letting Remy down. He looked around and found the wipes. "Oh yeah, " he grabbed Remy to clean him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok, now then, do you know how to fix bottles?" Col asked Havoc, who was pouting in the soft chair in his room. Scott was sobbing, rubbing his bottom as far away from Havoc as he could. He'd gotten spanked for biting, "Alex, you have to at least try."

He groaned, "Can't you just take care of him and Lonnie?"

"As much as I'm sure that would help you, you must know how to do these things on your own," he rubbed his head.

Alex pouted, "Yes I know how to make a bottle and cook."

"Good. Now we know neither of you will go hungry. You've gotten some experience on changing diapers now. What's next?" he paused and thought, "Lets see. Do you know how to check a temperature?"

"Pete, please. I know how to do all this stuff. It's not a thing of not knowing how it's the simple fact I don't want to do it!"

"Throwing a fit will not change what has happened, my friend. You need to take responsibility for your brother now. He would take care of you."

"I always take care of him, that's why people think I'm the oldest."

"In that case it shouldn't be too difficult a transition, should it?" he rubbed Havoc's head. Alex just continued to pout.

While they talked Lonnie looked around the room. All the normally dull colors seemed so bright. Everything he hadn't paid much attention to seemed so much more appealing. He smiled and crawled out of the room.

Scott saw him. He didn't want to be left alone. But he didn't really want to follow him wherever he was going. He mainly wanted to go back to the place with the toys.

Lonnie crawled out of the room and crawled to another room. It was cracked so he looked inside. He saw a girl. She had red and silver hair and she was taking her clothes off. He tilted his head. He wanted to take his clothes off.

He looked down and began to pull at his shirt. He pulled and it finally came up to his shoulders. He whined and panicked as it got stuck on his head, but he got it off. He smiled and threw it to the side as he continued to explore, taking off more of his clothes the further he got.

Piotr was wrapped up in giving Alex a talk on the love one should show for their family so he didn't notice Lonnie even gone.

Scott pouted and wanted attention now, "I wan a baddle," he called.

Alex looked at him and back at Col. He sighed and stood up. Anything to get Piotr to stop lecturing him.

"You should see if Lonnie wants one too," He said going to make one, "….where is Lonnie?"

"He's right….Lonnie? Lonnie?" Col looked around. It wasn't long before some commotion could be heard outside the room down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Col ran to his room, holding a completely nude Lonnie under his arms. He blushed at all the unwanted attention of his peers. He was happy that Lonnie was so naiive and innocent at the moment. Had he known what he'd just done he'd have died of embarrassment.

Havoc blushed and shook his head, "That's something I won't get over," he sighed and handed Scott the bottle.

"Wha dis?" Scott sniffed it.

"It's water. Drink it."

He stuck his tongue out, "I don wan. I wan juice!"

Alex narrowed his eyes, "No, drink your water and you can get juice later."

Scott glared at him and pouted. Throwing the bottle on the floor, "Wan now!"

Alex looked as the bottle rolled across the floor, "Pick it up," he glared. Scott simply crossed his arms. Alex nodded and reached over and slapped his butt hard, "You pick that up."

Scott grabbed his bottom and looked at his little brother teary eyed and began to sob.

"Pick it up now or you'll get another."

Instead of obeying Scott instantly began to throw a tantrum. Alex wasn't quite sure how to react to this but he figured the kicking and screaming was going to draw attention if he didn't do something soon.

He grabbed his brother and covered his mouth. His door was closed since he's eyes had been scarred with Lonnie's man meat.

"Geeze, I forgot how much of a brat you are," he sat on the bed and winced. He really hated Logan right now but he was good at giving him ideas, "Since you won't behave you're getting spanked."

Scott pushed at him, "No! Don wan 'pankin'!"

"Too bad, you should've picked up your bottle when I told you to instead of throwing a fit," he began to swat his butt on the seat of his pants. Scott instantly began to wail and cry like he was being murdered.

Alex rolled his eyes and spanked him for about five minutes before letting him go.

"Now stop being a brat and get your bottle! You're going to take a nap too!"

Scott sobbed and wiped his eyes, picking up the bottle and putting in it his mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

Logan sighed and tried to pull his leg from Remy, "Come on, kiddo, I have to pee."

"Mah-mee gon lebe me!" he sobbed holding tightly to Logan's left leg, preventing him from going in the bathroom.

"I'm not going to leave you I'm just going to the bathroom."

"I wan go! Don lebe!"

"You CAN NOT come in the bathroom with me!" Remy instantly began crying into Logan's leg…harder anyway. Logan sighed and looked around before picking him up, "I'm just using the can. I'll be right out," he set him on the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Mah-mee!" Remy cried and hit the door.

Logan sighed, locking it, "Great, can't even take a leak with him crying. He hoped that Alex got the help he needed, he was next in line for the Russian's great parenting skills.

Logan left the bathroom and the second he opened the door he was tackled by Remy. He groaned from the floor and picked him up, "Why won't you let me at least use the toilet?"

"Don lebe me!" he sobbed and held tight to Logan's neck.

"I'm going to kill Forge!" he sat in the rocking chair, "How about a nap to let Mommy get some much needed rest?" Remy stared at him, "Don't cry, I'm not going anywhere," he wiped his face.

"Mah-mee nap wif me?" he asked.

"Ok, fine, we'll both nap," he said going to the bed. He was tired anyway. He laid Remy in bed first and then laid next to him. It wasn't out of the normal, half the time Remy slept with him anyway. But he normally didn't attach himself to Logan's chest so much.

"I have to breath, kiddo," he pulled him away slightly. Remy snuggled to him and sucked his thumb. He sighed and rubbed his head.


	16. Chapter 16

"Where is it!" Forge looked around a field for his fourth bug, "Curse it all!" he growled and looked at the ground. He noticed where he was, "Oh…crap…" 

He was in front of Magneto's mansion. And that's where the frequency was getting its strongest. He looked to the side and cut the tracker off. If it was connected to someone it had already done the same damage as to Scott and the others. He figured it in best interest to just go back home.

"Cain!" Erik yelled out, "I am still waiting!"

"Keep your shirt on!" Cain was trying screw the cap on, "Ok, here. Have a great trip," he sighed and went to his room to get some sleep he didn't get last night.

"Thank you," he began on his trip to the Xmansion.

Xavier was trying to reach Forge when his door was open. He turned to see an old friend, "Hello, Erik."

"Charles we need to have a serious talk!" he walked over to him.

"I assume about your son," he nodded.

"What did your students do to him!" he pushed Peitro in the room in an old baby carriage, one Magneto had since he was a baby.

"Well, I'm not sure what happened with him. However he seems to be suffering the same thing that three of my students are," he nodded to Scott in time out. He'd promised to watch Scott for Alex while he was studying.

"Well it isn't cute. It was cute when he was two foot twenty-three pounds, not when he is six foot one seventy-five," he looked at his friend.

"There isn't too much I can do about it," he told him, "I'm struggling a little with Scott."

He sighed and sat, "He still runs too much. He's trying to kill me with all this chasing. Cain nearly destroyed my house trying to help me catch him."

"Well…that I might be able to help you with, old friend," he smiled at him.


	17. Chapter 17

"This will stop him from using his super speed, correct?" Erik asked Beast.

"Oh yes. And it will save you the time and money of chasing him down every day," Hank smirked as he heard Magneto sigh. He could tell he was exhausted. He'd placed an ankle bracelet on him; it inhibited the use of powers.

"So, I hear this has happened to some of the other students here."

"Yes, three others, actually."

"Do tell. And why has this happened?"

"Well it appears they had these 'bugs' on them that emitted a frequency that disrupted brain function."

Magneto stared at him and his anger slowly began to rise, "Where is this mechanic?"

Forge heard a knock on his door. He sighed and walked to it. If it wasn't Magneto. What a great surprise.

"Hello," He opened the door, "Hello Magneto. I see you brought your boy with you for a visit."

Peitro was attempting to pull the ankle bracelet off, while lying in the carriage.

"Fix this!" he pointed, "I also take it _this_ is yours!" he held out a small device.

"Uhm…yes," Forge cringed and took it, "Well, thanks," he tried to close the door but Mag instantly lifted him off the ground. Times like this he really hated his automail limbs.

"Do not close a door on me," he warned, "And I suggest you fix this or I will tear your limbs off, piece by piece."

"I'm trying to fix it, ok. You're not the first person here to threaten me about this. For starters it isn't my fault that the first brat came in here and took them. I don't even know how your son got hold of one."

Magneto glared at him. He had a point; he didn't even think Pietro knew where this place was.

"Now please, put me down. You holding me up like this is doing the exact opposite of what you want."

"Fine, but I will be checking your progress," he dropped him on his butt, making a loud clatter. He gave him one last dirty look before pushing the carriage his son was in back toward his car.

Forge groaned. When he got them fixed he was going to kill Scott.


	18. Chapter 18

"Why do I have to do this?" Cain complained, "The last time he had to change a diaper was when Charles wet the bed, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Because I pay you and keep you out of jail," Magneto glared.

Erik was more moody than normal considering the situation he was in. This sucked so terribly. His child now a brain dead…child. He had no idea how to deal with this level of stress. Not to mention the fact that this put everything he'd planned on hold until he was fixed. Depite the fact of Cain being able to care for a child he couldn't quite say he trusted him.

Cain grumbled and tried to wrap the cloth around Pietro's kicking legs, "Be still, ya whacka!"

Magneto rolled his eyes. Apparently Juggarnaut being in Australia for those few years had given him a new set of words to use. And an authentic down under accent.

Pietro laughed and squirmed, making it intensly difficult for Cain to get the diaper on him, "Papa!" he called, wanting to be played with.

"Why are you using cloth? Why not disposable?" cain finally got the diaper on and snapped it in place.

"That way I don't have to constantly go to the store."

"It's going to be something ugh to have to wash them," he sat Pietro up so he could run away to his father.

"Good thing you do the laundry."

Cain groaned. This was going to be so disguisting. Ig he had to himself he would buy disposable. Anything to not have to deal with that horror of what Magneto was planning.

Pietro hugged his father. Erik rolled his eyes. He'd just gotten out of the tub after making a huge mess in the kitchen. A mess that Erik forced Tom, Cain's friend/ Sean Cassidy's cousin, to clean. He certainly wasn't going to do it.

Tom grumbled and leaned against Cain, "This sucks."

"Tell me about it. The palace prince is even more annoying as an ankle biter," he sighed leaning back into the couch, "I hate diaper duty."

"Well at least you're not on cleaning duty," Tom rolled his eyes and looked at Pietro. Mag had just dressed him and he was sitting on his father's lap for a bottle.


	19. Chapter 19

"So?" Logan looked at Piotr, "A little help here," he pointed to Remy's new favorite place: his torso.

Collosus laughed, "He seems to like you," he pulled Remy off, "You should probably get use to that."

"I need liquor for this," he sighed and went to his room.

"No, my friend, you can't drink around a baby," he grabbed the back of Logan's shirt.

"Hey, don't mess with me and my beer!" he struggled as Piotr held him a above the ground, "Put me down, Peter!"

The Russian raised a brow at how he was thrashing, "Toddlers need too much attention to be even slightly off around. Asides that the professor doesn't like you drinking on school property."

He slipped out of his tank top, "If he knew what I'm suffering he'd make an exception."

Alex was walking by when he saw Logan, "Oh God! Put your shirt back on, there are children here! No one wants to see your untrimmed chest hair! Geeze you can't even find your nipples can you!"

Pete couldn't help but laugh at what Alex said.

"Take a good look kid. This is what a man's chest looks like."

"No thats what a Logan's chest looks like," he shook his head, "No wonder you're the Wolverine. Short and unmangably hairy."

Logan growled and slapped his head, "Shut up and get out of my way."

"Logan, you don't need it. And I would hate to tell the professor you're drinking on school property again."

Logan growled and snatched his shirt, pulling it back on. he needed something alcoholic before he went insane, "Fine, I'll get me some water," he growled and went to the kitchen.

He got one of Deja Blue bottles and drank it down. He sighed and stared at it, slowly getting an idea.

"Where's Logan at?" Alex asked while him and Pete did homework in the Xdaycare room.

"I'm not sure. You should go get him."

He grumbled. he knew he had to. Piotr was the only one who could control three kids at once. Alex just didn't feel like getting up, he was tired.

As soon as he opened the door a white haired guy was dropped into his arms. He nearly tipped over from the sudden impact, "WTH?"

"Keep an eye on that for me," Cain said as he left. He was sick of changing diapers and heard that his brother had a daycare at his school.


	20. Chapter 20

"What am I suppose to do with him?" Havok set Pietro on the floor.

"I'll be back later for the wanker. Just keep him alive," Cain waved as he left.

Piotr looked over, "Whats this?" he looked as Pietro crawled over and grabbed one of the toys from the box, "Alex?" he searched for the Summers' boy.

Alex went to the Proffessor, completely forgeting about Logan. He knocked on the door but walked in before being authorized, "Proffessor?"

"Hello Alex. Looking for a babysitter again?" he said from behind his desk.

"No. Juggarnaut just dropped Magneto's kid off here. And he said we're suppose to watch him!"

Xavier looked at him confused, "I couldn't fathom why he'd do that. Perhaps I'll call Magneto and see what's behind this."

Alex sighed and went to find Logan.

Logan was just getting to the daycare room, "What is that?" he pointed to Pietro.

"I have no idea," Piotr sighed.

"Where are all these kids coming from! And I better be getting paid for this!"

"Why would you get paid to raise your own kid?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"One more smart comment out of you and I'll take you over my knee again."

He rolled his eyes and went back to homework.

Scott looked at Pietro, "Who you?"

He had a binky in his mouth at the moment, "Pedro," he said around it.

Scott glared at him and went back to playing with his playdoh.

Lonnie smiled and crawled over, "Wan play?" Pietro smiled and nodded. He hadn't had any playmates.


	21. Chapter 21

Logan groaned and flopped in a chair, preparing his student worksheet for the next class. Best part about planning classes for a fight class was there was really nothing much to plan. But next class they'd be practicing defenses.

Pietro sat with Lonnie and pushed a ball back and forth to eachother with smiles. Scott pouted. He wanted to play.

"Play?" he crawled over to them.

Lonnie just looked at him, "Go 'way," he continued to play. Scott wasn't a good sharer nor was he a fair player. And if they didn't want to play what he wanted he'd ruin everyone elses fun.

Scott pouted and glared. He grabbed the ball from Lonnie.

"No! Gimme!" Lonnie grabbed it and pulled back. Scott growled and tried to pull it out of his hands, starting a tug of war that only lasted until until they scratched the ball and it burst.

Lonnie looked at the remnants and began to cry sadly. He really liked that ball. Scott just threw the pieces down.

Piotr picked up his younger brother, "Whats wrong?" he patted his back.

" 'Cotty broke my toy!" he cried into the Russian's shoulder.

"Oh, its ok," he shushed him, rubbing his back, "You can go sit in time out until you learn to play nicely," he glared at Scott.

"I don't wanna sit on the naughty chair," Scotty sobbed.

"Get to the chair!" Alex told him. He didn't like hearing Scott's whining, especially when he was trying to do math. Scott just sobbed and sat on the ground, refusing to move, even when Alex gave him the glare.

Alex rolled his eyes and walked over, grabbing his arm and slapping the back of his thigh, "Get to the stool!"

Scott cried and rubbed the spot of impact, running to the stool in the corner and facing the wall. Alex just rolled his eyes and went back to homework.

"All the joys of parenting, none of the joys of sex," he huffed.

Piotr gave a sympathetic smile as he bottle fed Lonnie. Logan just smirked and drank his Deja Blue.


	22. Chapter 22

Pietro pouted and just grabbed some pop up toys to play with. He noted Remy sucking his thumb and holding to Logan's leg and crawled over, "Play wif me?"

Remy looked at Logan. He just rolled his eyes and shooed him. Remy smiled and sat near Pietro and pressed the button that made the tiger pop up, "Kitty!"

He smiled and clapped and pressed one that made a monkey pop up. Him and Remy went back and forth playing like that about twenty minutes.

By that point Alex told Scott he could come out and warned him to behave.

Scott pouted and crawled over to where Remy and Pietro were playing, "Play?" Remy just pushed a car his way. He smiled and sat pushing cars quietly.

Alex sighed and made snacks. Piotr had more or less fallen asleep with Lonnie in his arms. Logan was just downing his water.

"Mamee," Remy crawled over, "Baba?"

"Yeah, kiddo, Alex is making you one," he rubbed his head and sniffed, "Bleh, you smell wet," he picked him up and took him to be changed.

Scott looked over at Logan, "I wet."

Logan groaned, "Alex, Scott needs a change!"

"I can't cook food, do homework and change a diaper at once!" Alex yelled, "Get off your lazy butt and pull some weight!" 

Logan grumbled. He felt like he was married to a nagger. Just like when he and Victor lived together. He smiled, good times.

After he changed Remy he changed the other kids, including the one sleeping on the tall Russian. Remy saw Logan's bottle and crawled over, managing to unscrew it and drank some, he instantly began coughing and dropped it.

"NO!" Logan ran over and grabbed the bottle. It wasn't too much in it but he didn't want it spilled. He sighed and screwed it back on and picked up Remy, patting his back and grumbling.


	23. Chapter 23

Remy coughed a little more then burped loudly. Logan just groaned and rubbed his ear, attempting to set him down. But of course he didn't want to let go of his 'mommy'.

"Alright, here's the food," Alex set down some plates of fish sticks. As soon as the plate touched the table a trio of toddler minded teens crawled over to get some.

"Oh! I want!" Pietro quickly snatched some. Scott coveted his plate and ate with a greedy smile . Lonnie inspected the food.

"Come on Remy, you gotta eat," Logan tried to pry his kid off.

"No, wan you," he sniffled and hugged to his torso.

"As fun as this is I have a test to study for," Alex sighed and grabbed his bag, waking the Russian since they had the same test.

"What! Where are you two going!" Logan watched them leave.

"Test! You can handle this," Alex waved, "After all you've defeated Magneto, Cain and taken Sabretooth over your knee more than once. A few babies shouldn't be that bad."

The older mutant groaned as he watched them leave. The kid was right he'd done all that, a couple of toddlers should be nothing.

"He took mine!" Lonnie whined.

"Give me that!" Scott yelled to Pietro.

"NO! I wan!" The white haired one smiled as he ate away at all their fish sticks. Causing Lonnie to cry and Scott to reach over and smack him, leading Pietro to cry.

"Great..." Logan sighed.

-Meanwhile-

"Fix this, fix that. Are a couple of threats really supposed to motivate me?" Forge grumbled, "I know he won't kill me until I can change his boy. If he killed me beforehand he might be subject to reraising the brat all together. And I know he doesn't want that."

Forge was still upset at Magneto coming to his residence and threatening him. And sadly he was still no closer to figuring out how to reverse the effects. If anything he was closer to destroying the bugs, but he needed the money.

"SCREW THIS! I'm going to bed!" he grumbled and went to his bedroom. Whatever needed to get done would wait until morning.


	24. Chapter 24

"You stink!" pietro stuck his tongue out.

"No, you stink," Scott replied.

"You stink worse!"

"NO you! You stink infinity!"

"You stink so bad you're stinky!"

"Alright, enough 'stinky' talk!" Logan growled, "Either you two behave or I swear I will put you both in time out for a million years!" 

They pouted and said simultaneously, "You stink!"

Logan could feel his pressure rising, "Ok, that's it!" He grabbed Pietro's hand and pulled him towards himself, giving his butt five hard slaps before putting him in a corner and did the same with Scott, "And stay there until I call you out!"

Lonnie just looked up at him, "Mommy I hungry." 

"Why are you calling me 'mommy'?"

"Remy call you that."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, going to get him something else since the other two ate all his food. Just as he got him some sticks that were on the stoves he heard laughter. He smiled that was a good sign.

"Ok, here's your-" Logan stopped mid-sentence to gasp. Remy, Lonnie, the table and some of the ceiling were covered in grape juice, "What did you two do!" 

Remy shrugged, "I dunno. I grabbed my juice and it 'ploded." 

Logan facepalmed. Great the kid still had his power. He needed to talk to Beast.

Beast walked in, "Logan?" he looked around the daycare. Scott and Pietro were hitting each other with bears, "Now now, that's not very nice," he took the toys, "You should play nicely with each other." they gasped and stared at him, wide-eyed, "...?"

"Mine!" Scott grabbed his leg.

"Mine, mine!" Pietro grabbed the other.

"Nu huh! I sawed it first! Mine Kitty!" Scott blew raspberries at him.

"No! Mine Teddy!" Pietro glared.

Hank sweatdropped and toppled over, "Logan!"

"I'm in here!" Logan called from the bathroom. Remy and Matt were splashing around in the tub as he tried to wash the juice from their bodies and hair. Amazingly they both fit in there pretty well, they even seemed to enjoy it.

"Why did you call me here to be attacked by a series of toddlers?" Hank drug the children as he walked toward the bathroom.

"I need you to use some of those inhibitors on them. Remy still has his power and blew up a juice box. I just finished cleaning it from the ceiling and now I'm struggling to clean it from them."

"I'll be right to there!" he struggled free of the other two and ran to his lab.


	25. Chapter 25

"Alright, baby bubs, all fresh," he sighed as he fasted Lonnie's diaper. He didn't feel like going to any rooms to get them clothes so they just had on diapers and under shirts. They meaning all of them since Scott and Pietro made a mess while Logan bathed Remy and Matt, leading to them both needing baths too.

Its been almost a week now and Logan had gotten the hang of this baby thing, mostly. But he hated the fact that he kept getting left with the kids! But Piotr and Alex did have classes.

He huffed and laid against the couch. He needed liquor! But the prof caught him, so he could forget it until Remy was normal. Augh! Even his kid's name was liquor!

"You kids play nicely," he yawned, "Alex and Piotr will be out of class soon."

Lonnie tilted his head at Logan and went to the door, "Want Petey," he looked at the knob.

Scott just sat with a pout. He wanted to go to the park again, like yesterday when Alex took him. That was fun. His favorite part was the slide.

"Want Petey!" Lonnie whined.

"What you doing?" Pietro crawled over, "We can't open. It locked." 

Lonnie grunted and pulled at the knob until the door finally opened, "Petey," he smiled and crawled out.

Pietro and Scott were amazed. They smiled and followed him out. Scott to try to find the park, Pietro to look for his Papa.

Col was sitting in class taking notes. He enjoyed having these breaks of class so as to not be overrun watching Lonnie. And who better to speak of than see crawling pasted the door.

"Hm?" Piotr looked, "Teacher, I feel ill," he stood and went to take leave, gathering his work. He left the room just to have his suspicions assured. There was Lonnie crawling down the hall. What was Logan doing!

Lonnie was just leaned against the wall looking in the laundry chute. He hardly noticed his older brother walking his way. He leaned in further and heard crying.

"Lonnie!" Piotr picked him up, "What are you doing out of the daycare?"

"Petey!" he smiled and hugged him, "Scotty down there."

He gasped and looked down.

"Wwaaah! I can't get out!" Scott cried from the bottom of the laundry shoot. He was stuck in the laundry room in the basement.

Collosus facepalmed and hurried down there to get him. He had to hold him at a distance though since he smelled awful!

He got to the daycare room and saw Remy on the ground, next to the couch, quietly sucking his bottle. And on the couch was Logan, asleep.

"Logan!" he yelled, "Why aren't you watching the children! And where is Magneto's child!" 

He woke with the yelling, "He's right..." he looked around, "Oh sh*t..."


	26. Chapter 26

"Crap, crap, crap!" Logan sniffed around for the white haired kid. If he didn't find him before Cain returned for him Magneto would tear him a new anus. But on the bright side, he had an inhibitor so he couldn't move fast right?

"Papa!" Pietro called outside, "Papa?" he had mangaed to find his way onto the estate's yard, "Papa?" he pouted and began to sob, but noticed the swings, "Play!" he hurried over.

One of the teachers was out having a cigarette and saw the teen, "Hey!" he called, "Why aren't you in class?"

Pietro ignored him and kept swinging. The teacher huffed and walked over grabbing him, "Why aren't you in class?"

"Stop! Let go!"

He shook his head and tucked the kid under his arm, giving him a hard smack and carrying him back to the school.

The teacher got Pietro back to the school and was getting annoyed at him whining and kicking.

"Let me go! I'll tell my Papa!" he kicked and squirmed.

"Where are you suppose to be, anyway?"

"Uhm… playroom?"

He raised a brow, "What?" 

"Play with Scott and Lonnie, Remy hugs his mommy too much to play."

He stared and was highly confused until he felt a tap.

"That thing in your arm is mine," Logan pointed to Pietro.

"Hi mommy," Pietro waved.

"Uhm…here," the teacher handed him to Logan.

"Why did you call me 'mommy'?" he sighed and pulled him to the daycare.

"Remy calls you that."

He grumbled and got him to the daycare and sat on the couch and put him on his lap, "Who told you to leave this room?" 

"But I was looking for papa!" he pushed.

Logan gave him a hard smack, "You still weren't to leave the room! That was a very naughty," he continued spanking him.

"If anyone was naughty it's you," Piotr scoffed from the beanbag chair.

"Mind your mouth, I can easily put you in the same position." He narrowed his eyes.

"As could I with you."

Logan growled and continued to spank Piotr.

Later when Magneto finally decided to get off his butt and get his kid Pietro was playing peek-a-boo with Remy.

"It's time to go, Peitro," he called.

"Papa!" he jumped up and hugged him, "Papa, mommy hurt my butt!" he pointed to Logan.

"….What?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Greydon, the phone is for you!" Victor called.

His blonde human son came to the phone and grabbed it, "Hello? Hi Logan."

"Hey kid, wanna make some money?"

"I'm not rubbing your feet again," he said coldly.

"You can do that later. But I'm gonna give you $150 if you do something for me."

"Ok! I'll do it!" He smiled at the idea of money.

"I'll be there soon," he smiled and hung up.

"Logan, I'm not sure this is a good idea," Piotr told the older man.

"Look. I'm sick of changing pampers and rocking him to sleep and not being able to take a leak without Remy trying to kick the door down to come with me. ANd Whether or not you admit it you're tired of Lonnie."

The Russian just looked to the side.

"Now would you rather them stay with Greydon for a few hours or with your mentally unstable older brother with his destructive OCD?" Logan eyed him.

He sighed and agreed, "Hows Victor going to take it?"

"I asked Grey, not Vic."

Piotr paused for a moment, "What is Greydon to you?"

Logan thought, "Honestly I don't know if he's my kid brother or my nephew. The universes get changed too much to keep track. But I just know he's younger than me and related by some way."

Piotr shrugged. Marvel universes were weird after a while.

"What'd Jimmy want?" Vic asked.

"He wants to give me some money," Grey smiled. He didn't know what he was suppose to be doing but he was getting money.

Vic rolled his eyes, "You should've asked what he was giving it to you for."

"Its money, dad. You don't question."

After about twenty minutes Logan got there and used his key to come in, "Thanks Grey," he put three diaper bags by the door and Col set the three teens on the ground before closing the door and Logan locked it.

"Wait, WTH!" Victore looked at the three.


	28. Chapter 28

"Greydon, wth is this!" Victor glared.

Grey shrugged, "Looks like Remy, some white haired guy and uhm a blonde. What am I supose do with them?"

Victor growled and picked up the phone, "Jimmy, wth!"

"Grey agreed to babysit, pay him when I get back, bye," he hung up quickly.

Victor stared at the phone, "I'm gonna kill him! And who told you that you could babysit!" he glared at his son.

"Well I needed the ...babysit?"

Remy was crying , scratching at the door like a lonely puppy, "Mommy!"

"Whats wrong with them?" Grey covered his ears.

Pietro smiled and grabbed at Victor's vase. Vic picked him up and tossed him to the side of the couch, making hims cry. Lonnie just looked at both of his friends crying and sniffled, bottom lip quivering he began to cry.

"Greydon Creed you'd better fix this!" Victor glared.

Grey looked through the bag, "Uhm...I don't know why they're crying," he pulled a diaper out of the bag, "Uhm..."

Victor stared. He was gonna kill that boy.

"So, what are we doing?" Piotr asked.

"We're getting some drinks, and seeing a movie, or whatever," Logan pulled the car over.

"I'm not 21 yet."

"And?" he handed him a beer and relaxed. Col shrugged and took it, "See, this is the life of not having toddlers."

"Does your nephew/brother know how to take care of toddlers?" Col asked.

"Lets just say he's my nephew to reduce confusion. And I don't know and I don't care."

"You'll care when you go to pay you," he told him.

The three continued to cry as Grey looked through the bag.

Victor glared at the tv, turning it to full volume. Sadly he was still able to hear them, "Grey, shut them up!"

"I'm trying!"


	29. Chapter 29

"Try harder!" 

"Why are you guys crying?" Grey asked, getting no real answer.

Victor growled, "Shut up. Shut up! I said SHUT UP!" his face turned red in frustration when they continued crying, "Grey!"

Grey took the sippy cups and waved them infront of him. Lonnie looked and took his as did Pietro. Remy continued to sob.

"Why are you crying?" Grey asked him.

"Want mommy," he cried.

Grey scratched his head and looked to Victor. His father glared and shoved a pacifier in Remy's mouth.

"For everything they destroy in my house i'm taking it out on your hide," he warned.

Grey whimpered as Peitro pulled at him, "What?"

"Wet."

"What do you mean 'wet'?" he blushed.

Within minutes Peitro laughed as he ran to the front room in just a shirt and diaper. Lonnie saw and began taking his clothes off. Remy crawled to Victor and hugged his leg in fear of the new surroundings.

Vic sighed and rubbed his nephew's head, "Grey, why is there a half naked teenager crawling around my floor. And where is the blonde?"

Grey sighed and sat next to his father, "Dad...can you change him for me?"

"What?"

"Can you change _them_ for me?"

"Are you high?"

Victor grumbled as he held Peitro down, cleaning his privates. The white haired teen whined and tried to get up as Vic put the diaper on him tightly and pulled his pants on.

He sighed and got up to his room when he noticed a nude blonde on his floor. And not the kind he liked.

"Greydon, come deal with this!" he pointed, "And if he pisses on my floor you'd better clean it!" he began to walk to his room, until Remy hugged his leg. He rolled his eyes and grabbed him, pulling him to his room with him.

Grey walked over and stared. He looked to the side and tried to put a diaper on Lonnie.


	30. Chapter 30

"What do you think the children are doing?" Piotr asked as he sipped a little vodka.

"Pissing off Grey probably," Logan shrugged, "I'm not trying to think about them, I'm trying to enjoy the movie," they had gone to a drive in to see Thor, "That guy's brother is such a brat." 

"Well at least they got some points of it right. Have you seen their movie on us?" Piotr asked.

"Yeah, mine was one of the most popular and most seen marvel movies in a while," he smirked, "And they sucked at the first three movies of us."

"Well at least they got a guy who could pull your look off. And all the girls just swooned over Hugh Jackman," he rolled his eyes, "They got some guy to play me who had nothing but a cameo in both movies. He didn't even have an accent!"

"Well before you complain look what they did to Elf," he scoffed.

He shook his head. Poor Kurt. He began to laugh, "They made Victor stupid in the first one. All he did was roar and his longest line was 6 words." 

Logan laughed, "All he does do is growl and roar."

Victor had his door closed as he watched tv in his room. Remy cried himself to sleep on his bed and the older man was basically using him as a footrest. He could faintly hear crying outside his room and he wasn't sure if it was the babes or his baby.

"No! You don't touch that!" Grey grabbed Pietro as he tried to pull at the wooden giraffe in the front room.

"No! Wanna play!" he whined and pulled back.

"I said no!" he dragged him away by his collar. Lonnie was using the moment to crawl out the back doggie door.

He smiled and got to the back and looked around. He saw a bike like Logan had. he smiled and crawled over to it, hoisting himself to stand.

Grey sighed and looked around, "Blondie?" he heard a crash in the back yard, "Oh f8ck!" he ran to the back.

"Greydon! WTH was that noise!" Victor growled.

Grey just gasp as he looked at the motrocycle. It'd been knocked over onto it's side and he just knew for a fact it was scuffed up.

"Oops," Lonnie covered his mouth and looked at Grey, "Uh oh." 

Grey cringed as he heard his name roared again.


	31. Chapter 31

Grey had barrakaded his door to keep his father at bay when he saw his bike tipped over. Victor was fuming and locked both Lonnie and Pietro in an empty closet. He was gonna take a belt to Grey but needed to calm down first. He sighed and tried to buff the scratches away.

"Greydon! Get out of that room, feed those demons and bring them in your room. Don't make me say it twice."

Grey whimpered and pulled his bed and dresser from in front of the door. He looked around, "Where are they?"

"Follow the crying," Victor smacked his butt hard.

"Oww!" he grabbed and went to find them, but stopped and just went to make them some food, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and fill their bottles with juice. He sat and ate his first then went and found them in the closet.

"Come on," he ushered them out. They sobbed and Pietro rubbed his head, vic tossed Lonnie on top of him, "Time for lunch."

He gave them their food and went to watch tv as they dismantled them and smeared the peanut butter on the table.

"Bad!" He slapped Pietro in the butt, "Whats wrong with you idiots!" he grabbed a dish rag to clean the table before his father all out killed him.

Pietro screamed and grabbed his butt. He sobbed and rubbed his butt and head, "I telling Papa!"

"I don't know who your 'papa' is and I don't care!" he cleaned it up, "Ok, thats it. You two are sleeping until Logan gets back here!" he grabbed them both and wiped their faces. He didn't want to, but considering his father was already gonna lay him out for the bike incident, he took them to his room and made them get on the floor.

"Here," he gave them blankets and pillows, "Sleep and don't move!"

They sniffled at the fact he was yelling. He sighed and waited for them to fall asleep. When they finally did he went to finish cleaning the kitchen and see if he could get in contact with his brother...uncle...person.

"I want you to eat real food. Do you understand me?" Piotr was on his cell phone, "A REAL meal, Mickey. Vodka with cheese and crackers doesn't count as a meal. I mean it. If you don't eat today I'm taking your vodka for two days."

Logan just snickered as he ate his steak. Nothing like a younger brother taking care of an older brother.

"Alright. Love you, bye," the russian turned back to his full and ate, "I have to make sure he eats."

"He's a stereotype," Logan smirked. The taller man sighed.


	32. Chapter 32

After a few more hours Logan drove back to Victor's to get the kids. After some nice well needed hours away from diapers, suffication, and all other things toddler related he wasn't really looking forward to getting them. Thankfully as soon as he got them Pietro was getting dropped off with Cain.

"Hey kid, how were the kids?" Logan asked as he dished out the money.

"You...are an a$$!" he said snatching the money.

"Not the first time I've heard that," he shrugged.

"First you trick me. Then you don't tell me what I'm suppose to do and expect me to know. Then Remy did nothing but cry the entire time, Pedro nearly knocked the TV over and wouldn't sit still to be changed, and Blondie is gonna have dad kill me!" he began to list.

Piotr just looked at him and began to take the things back to the truck. The kids were still mostly asleep. That made it a lot easier to transport them. He got Lonnie in the car and half listened as Grey continued to complain.

He didn't see Remy anywhere and went deeper in the house. He knocked on a closed door.

"What?" Vic opened it with lightning speed.

"Uhm...good evening. I was just getting Remy," the russian pointed to the teenage toddler on the end of Victor's bed.

He grabbed him and handed him over to the black haired teen, "Where's James?"

Grey was still listing why he detested his brother at the moment. Logan had pretty much blocked everything he was saying out, with the occassional nod.

"You!" Victor grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him off the ground, "You and I need to have a talk about why you don't leave three six foot babies with him!" he pointed to his son.

"What? I paid him!" Logan pushed at his arm.

"That money is going to my bike," he pushed him over the back of that couch and unbuckled his belt.

"Hey, hey, hey! He agreed to do something for me for money! It's not my fault he didn't ask what that was!" he struggled to get down.

Victor scoffed and brought the belt down hard, "Oh, I'm gonna kill him too." he brougt it down again, listening to Logan yelp.

Piotr looked from the window with a cringe. That looked like it hurt.


	33. Chapter 33

"Mickey," Piotr opened the door and sighed looking at the mess, "Mickey!" he huffed and began to pick clothes up from the floor and take them to the laundry area, "Have a seat, Logan."

"I'm fine standing," he grumbled, his butt still hurt.

"I'd have figured you'd have healed by now," he snickered as he picked up some empty bottles of Vodka. He was going to kill his brother.

"I could only hope," he rolled his eyes and set the kids on floor and grabbed a not so empty bottle of Vodka, "I've told you your brother is a steryotype, right?"

"Yes and he shouldn't be drinking with his medicine either," he sighed and looked in the fridge, which was almost empty, "And he needs to take his medicine with food," he facepalmed.

Logan smirked and drank, turning the tv on, "You live here?"

"On occasions," he went toward his brother's room.

Logan rolled his eyes and soon heard yelling in Russian. Then more yelling and some nice solid sounds and yelling. He snickered and continued to drank until the sounds got closer.

"I told you to take your medicine and how many of these bottles did you drink!" Piotr pulled his elder brother in the kitchen by his ear.

"What did you hit me for?" he complained and rubbed his butt as he was pushed into a chair, "I only drank one...or three."

The taller brother glared and warmed him some soup and got his pills and some water, "I'm going to have to hire a babysitter for you."

"I'm not hungry, I'm sleepy," he began to get out of the chair.

"You leave this kitchen without food or your medicine and you won't sit for 4 weeks," he warned in a russian whisper. Mikhail rolled his eyes and put his cheek in his palm and watched as his motherly younger brother poured him a bowl of soup, "Don't get up without finishing," he warned and went to the front room to wear Logan was.

Logan just smirked and looked off, "I guess you have two toddlers to take care of."

He shook his head, "You have no idea," he handed Logan a bowl of soup, "You and Remy can sleep up here on the pull out."

"Thanks...Uhm...You have extra diapers here right?"

"No, I've been at the school with Lonnie. This will be my first week home with my brother in almost a month. I've just been coming here a few times a week to make sure my brother ate and such. Keeping it clean."

"Yeah, No wonder you know how to deal with kids," he snickered and drank his soup, "I'll get the diapers," he smirked and walked out the door.


	34. Chapter 34

Mikhail lay on his bed, it was a nice sunny day. He should take a road trip to a far away town and destroy it. The thought put a wide smile on his face

He sat up and went to shower, chuckling to himself remembering the time he scared his brother and made him faint half out the shower. He washed himself and pulled a towel on and went to his room, picking up the phone.

"Cain? This is Mikhail. What are you doing today?"

"Babysitting Erik's kid," The juggarnaut huffed, "What about you?"

"Well, I-"

"He's going to be babysitting too while I go shopping for some things," Piotr interuppted into the phone.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop? And whats this of me babysitting!"

"I have to go to the store and such. So you have to watch Lonnie and Remy," he said simply.

"Take them with you!"

"Mickey, we're not about to argue, ok. Logan had to go do something and I do too. You're here all day and maybe having something constructive to do will keep you from drinking all day."

Mikhail looked at the phone with a glare.

"Thank you Mickey. I made breakfast and I need you to come to the kitchen. I'm about to go. And you can get back to your conversation," Col hung up.

Mikhail growled as he pulled some clothes on, almost forgetting about the phone, "Were you listening to that?"

"I couldn't help it," Cain snickered, "Wanna suffer together, mate?"

"Sure, Piotr says I need a babysitter anyway," he walked to the kitchen and saw the two teens as they ate the pancakes and sasauge his brother had made, "Be here soon and bring things I can break," he hung up and grabbed himself a plate.

Within fifteen minutes Cain knocked on the door. Mikhail happily got up and answered, "What took you so long!"

"I had to leave Tom with his cousin. I can't watch twenty kids at once," he rolled his eyes and put Peitro on the floor with the other two, "So, hows about some games?" he smirked.

"You're speaking my language," he smirked back.


	35. Chapter 35

Whilest Mikhail and Cain played some of the most destructive games they could think of- that Mikhail owned, the toddlers played with the few toys that were there and the ones Pietro had brought.

Remy sniffled and sucked his pacifier. He played with a pop up book as he looked around for Logan, "Wan mommy." 

"Kitty!" Lonnie smiled and pointed the pic that was on the page of the book, "Lookit Kitty!" he pulled at Pietro.

"Dats a puppy!" Peitro smiled and turned the page. Remy smiled and lost his thoughts of Logan a bit.

"You cheat!" Cain yelled as he tried to race his car around Mikhail, moving about the floor as he manuviered the controller.

"I did not!" he pushed him with his foot to get him from infront of the tv.

The three looked and them and Peitro toddled over, hopping on Cain's back, "Play!"

"Go play with your friends!" he smacked the Russian's foot away.

"Bad! You hit! Thats a out!" Pietro scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take a time out later," he grabbed him and pushed him back to the other three. "Play and stop bothering me!"

The white haired boy pouted. He wanted some attention from the adults. Remy was content with just playing with the book and train. Lonnie, being the explorerer, had gone off to explore.

Cain pushed at Mihail, "Shouldn't you be changing diapers?"

"Loser changes the kids!" he smiled making his way across the finish line.

"CHEATER!" he growled, "Rematch!"

"Diapers," he smirked.

He growled and went to change the kids. Peitro was always the fussy one when being changed. Cain was pretty happy when Remy just laid there.

"Wasn't there another one?" he asked, hearing a crash from the kitchen.


	36. Chapter 36

"My Vodka!" Mikhail gasped in Russian as he noticed the broken bottle on the floor.

"You should have your brother get a pen for them," Cain grabbed the blonde by the back of his shirt. Mikhail whimpered as the beautiful life water ran across the floor, "You ok?"

"I hate children," he sulked and got the mop.

The tall man snickered and changed him too, "At least the ones you're watching wear disposable. Maggie is so old fashioned about his kid he refuses to buy anything that would make life easier on me."

"Yeah, well you work for him. My brother is just being quite the tyrant. Between him taking my vodka and such now he's forcing me to watch his kids."

He rolled his eyes, "Our goodie goodie brothers are always bothersome." 

"Oh thats for sure," he rung the mop out.

"Well it's time for the rematch," Cain smirked.

"I'm going to beat you again," he snickered and got back to the couch. Cain smirked and sat on his back, "Augh! Get off me, you bisen!"

He snickered, "You're so comfy."

As those two played around the kids watched wih smiles.

"Play horsey!" Peitro climbed on Remy's back, "Giddyup!"

"Noo! Off!" Remy whined, trying to get up.

"Move!" Pietro pulled at his hair.

Remy sobbed, "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Bad! Leave Remy 'lone!" Lonnie pulled at Pietro to get off his friend.

"Stop!" the white haired teen pushed at him, "Let go!"

Lonnie pulled his hand away and slapped Pietro's butt hard, "You being bad!"

The teen screamed and began to cry.

"Oi! Whats this?" Cain turned to see what they were doing, "Whats this?" he picked Pietro up, "Why you on the ginger*?"

"Lonnie bad!" he sobbed, "He hit!" 

Cain rolled his eyes, "You ought to be out," he went in his bag and got him a bottle, "Now sit and be quiet. Stop trying to ride Logan's kid."

Peitro sobbed and sucked his bottle as Cain sat Remy up.

*ginger means redhead inirish and aussie


	37. Chapter 37

"You gonna do anything about the kids?" Cain raised a brow as he went back to the game.

"I'm trying to ignore them," he shrugged.

Lonnie hugged Remy to comfort him, "Come play," he pulled him to he kitchen. Remy wiped his eyes and followed, "Play drum!" he pulled a cabinet open and pulled some pots out, making a clatter.

Remy tilted his head when he said that. Lonnie held to the cabinet and pulled a drawer out onto the kitchen floor. He smiled and grabbed a wooden spoon and begin banging the bottom of the pans. The Cajun smiled and took a spatula and did the same.

Pietro heard them and crawled to see. He watched them laughing and wanted the join, grabbing the tops and bringing them together,

Cain's ear twitched with all the noise, "Does your brother let them do that?" he tried to focus on his game.

"I don't know, but it's annoying me," he growled and tried to swerve aroung the track, crashing directly into the back of Cain's car, "Make them shut up!"

"Your turn to do something," he scoffed.

"Fine," he got up and went the kitchen and took the pans away, being greeted with a series of sobbing and crying. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

After about ten minutes there was pure silence.

"Back to the game," he smiled and sat.

"What did you do?" Cain raised a brow.

"Vodka fixes everything," he smiled, the children now all passed out behind them.

"Mikhail!" Cain gasped and looked at him. The Russian looked at him confused, "You're a genius!" he crushed him in a jolly hug.


	38. Chapter 38

After two more hours Col came home, arms full of bags. He noted the two men laughing and watching some movie full of explosions. Probably a Micheal Bay film.

"Hello Cain," he said setting the bags down.

"Hello," Cain waved and ate some popcorn.

"You got them to sleep, Mickey?" he raised a brow looking at the still sleeping teens as he put the things away.

"It was a cinch," he smirked at Cain.

"I'm proud of you," he smiled and went to pick up the children to put on beds. As he grabbed Lonnie smelled breath and gasped, "Mikhail Nikolaievitch Rasputin!"

"What!" he looked up hearing his full name.

"You gave them Vodka!" he glared.

"Shh! You'll wake them up," he put his finger up.

Piotr growled and glared. Mikhail didn't like the look he got and backed away. When his brother advanced toward him he ran out the front door, running into Logan- but not letting that slow him down.

"Mikhail, get back here!" Col accidently stepped on Logan as he chased his brother.

Logan groaned from the ground and slowly got up walking in the house. By this point the kids were woken from the Russians yelling. Remy looked up and saw Logan walking in, "Mommy!" he smiled and went over to hug him.

Logan groaned, now on the ground again, "Just because I have an adimatium skeleton doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!"

Cain giggled watching the events play out, but decided to go find Mikhail.


	39. Chapter 39

"O-oooo-ow," Mikhail sobbed as his friend fanned his still warm butt. Cain had been able to save him from the majority of what his brother was gonna give him, but not from ten rapid hits of metal palm.

Cain snickered, "That looks like it hurts a lot."

"F-k you and your inability to feel pain!" he growled.

"Thats a great way to thank me for saving your butt."

"You apparently didn't save it soon enough!" he complained, "Just keep fanning, it's gonna take me all night to heal from that and I can forget going back home anytime soon," he sulked.

Cain snickered and waved the handheld fan, "Maybe you can fit some of my stuff and it won't look like a sack on you."

"So...he gave them vodka to sleep?" Logan raised a brow as Remy leaned on him.

"I'm going to take a strap to him when he gets back," Piotr was seething.

"For what?"

"What do you mean 'for what'!"

Logan shrugged, "Thats how we use to get kids to go to sleep back in my day. We'd give them a colorless alcohol so that when they woke they wouldn't have much of a hangover."

The Russian just stared, "You don't even remember when exactly 'your day' was."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying your brother was doing something that use to be a common practice, so you shouldn't be too pissed off at him. Asides thats what _you _get for leaving him here with an unlimited amount of vodka and toddler minded teens."

"Well it doesn't matter, its a no longer practiced thing and he knows better than that. Do you have any idea how much it'd take to make someone pass out from intake?"

"Depends on how much of a ligth weight they are. I'm pretty sure the kids would easily be knocked back after four shots. And thats about a baby bottle full, now isn't it?" Logan looked at him.

"That reminds me," Piotr looked, "Cain left Magneto's child here."

Logan looked over, "Oh grand..."


	40. Chapter 40

"Wook at wittle baby Scotty," Gabe snickered as Chris changed his oldest son. Gabe couldn't help but laugh at his oldest brother situation. He'd always been the baby of the three, now he looked the part.

"Stop it, Gabe," Chris fastened the diaper and set Scott down. Scott had already started walking a little, at least keeping his hands against the wall he could make a few steps, before falling over and whining.

Scott took his no-spill sippy cup and walked to the frontroom to play with his toys, " 'Lex play with me," he shook his brother's foot, " 'Lex!"

"I'm trying to sleep, Scott," Alex sighed.

"Please?" he begged, "Just a little?"

He rolled his eyes and got on the floor, "Ok, what are we playing?"

"Play cars," he smiled and pushed his car along.

Alex just pushed his along, thinking of what Logan was doing. He smiled and grabbed his phone as he played, "Hey Pete. Whats up? Oh wow...why didn't I think of that?" he heard of how Pete's brother drugged the kids to get them to sleep.

Gabe walked in a looked at Scott, "Hi Scotty, what you doing?" he smiled and knealed down.

Scott pouted, "Go 'way."

"Aww, I can't play with you?" he took the car, "Can I play with this?"

"Mine!" Scott reached. When Gabe pulled back Scott whined and pulled at Alex, "He took mine car!"

"Scott we already talked about that. You have to share," Alex covered the phone.

The readhead just sniffled.

Gabe smirked and pushed his car on the floor, "Vroom, vroom. Mine is faster," he kept pushing, "See how fast?" he looked at Alex before pushing the car into Scott's foot.

"Ah!" he sobbed and climbed on Alex's lap to get away from the bully, " 'Lex! He hit!"

Alex glared at his little brother, "Don't you have chores to be doing?"

"Is that any of your business?" he smirked.

The middle son narrowed his eyes and smacked the kid across the head, "Go do something productive!"

Please, if you want to talk to me send me a pm or a review. I'm in need of ideas. Anyone got any good practical ideas do message me. I am running low and getting close to writer's block.

sincerly Rie


	41. Chapter 41

"So they ran for the ball, making themselves into a wall inpenetrable and full of fury as they new this would be the winning goal," Logan read sports illistrated to the kids as he waited for the Russian to come back from dropping Pietro off with his dad.

The phone rang and broke his trans, "Hello?" he picked up, "What do you...Fine, I'll be there in a minute. Don't to anything to the kid," Logan hung up and stood grabbing the two and going to the car. Magneto just had Piotr call and say they weren't letting him leave.

He got to the mansion and walked in, "Ok, whats this about you holding the Russian captive?" he walked in.

"I never said I was holding him captive," Magneto scoffed, "Just having Cain entertain him for us. Peitro wanted some playmates."

"Remy!" Pietro waved, "Lonnie!"

The toddler minded teens smiled and wobbled over to him to play.

"You could've just said you wanted to babysit," Logan shrugged and waved his hand.

"No, no, they need someone to play with," Erik told him.

"And if I refuse?" he scoffed.

"I was hoping you'd say that," the silver eyed man smirked.

Victor was coming to deliever the stupid groceries to Magneto. He still got the little errands to run, whatever. He just didn't see why Cain couldn't do it.

Upon coming closer to the Mansion he heard Logan shreiking, "Jimmy?" he hurried over and opened the door to see what was happening with his little brother.

He opened the door and he couldn't have been more shocked to see what was going on.

Logan was on the ground, tears streaming his cheeks, as three toddlers tickles his stomach and feet. His stiff position made it obvious Mag was holding him down. The way he yelled was priceless.

Victor snickered and walked passed him, "Hey, Mag," he said as he kept walking.

"Hello," Erik waved, he had one hand over his mouth to conceal his own chuckling, "Thanks for telling me about your brother's weakness."

"Careful, he has a tendacy to piss himself you let them do that too long," he put the groceries away.

"Victor, you jerk!" Logan screamed between laughs.


	42. Chapter 42

"I don't know how much longer I can take this baby stuff," Logan complained.

Piotr was still chuckling about Logan's being tickled. He'd have never guessed how ticklish he was.

"Shut up!" he blushed hearing him laugh, "That wasn't funny!"

"It sounds hilarius," Alex giggled.

"Keep laughing, brat. Wheres the baby leader?" he looked.

"I left him with dad. He'll be fine," he shrugged.

"Why do you get somewhere to drop him off?" he glared.

"Because I do," he smiled and went to his next class.

Logan sighed, it was his day in the Daycare with the three kids. Grand.

"So this is the school for the gifted?" A woman asked, "Seems normal enough," she looked about, "Whats this?"

"Looks like a daycare," her male companion rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, captain obvious," she rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome, Sargent Sarcastic," he rolled his eyes back.

She opened the door and saw a rugged looking man reading the newpaper as three young men played ball. Well two. One was sitting near the man with a stuffed alligator watching the other two.

"Oh, it's that kind of 'gifted'," the man snickered.

Logan looked over, "Can I help you two?"

"We're college students doing a report on this place. We're just looking around. We thought this place was for mutants. Guess we were wrong."

Logan raised a brow, "Do you have permission to be here?"

"Yes, so far this is the most interesting thing we've seen yet," the woman snickered.

"Well this is the daycare, go look over the classrooms."

"We were looking for mutants, not special education," the guy rolled his eyes. He couldn't even finish the roll before Logan had grabbed his shirt.

"Look here, brat, someone's stupidity made them like that. My kid aint special nothing, he's just had his brain waves temporarily disrupted. And this aint no dmn special ed school. You say something else stupid that you don't know and I'll knock that fake earring out of your eyebrow," he gave him a deadly glare.

The young man panted as he was held. Logan let him go and pushed them out of the room, "You want to see a proper mutant go fnd Hank McCoy."

"Kitty!" Lonnie smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, kitty," Logan rolled his eyes.


End file.
